The Brittana Team/Signatures 1-100
User:Flibbles #If you see my reflection in the snow covered hillsWell, the landslide brought you down #So if You're Rebecca Black Then Why are You White? # #Bohemian-moon #Pretty Young Thing (Repeat after me) #Xx-LiZzYcOdY-xX #''Sombraline'' #Santana Lopez"Get Up In My Grill" #Finchelquicklover #gleefinchelbartie 'You're very talented. I should know, I'm very talented too.' #ThisKidLikesGlee #Finchell #Gleek5 #Glee+me+Kurt=love (Got Kurt? I do) #Isn't it killing you;like it's killing me #RachBrittzGlamazonBitch♥ ~Proud Pezberry Bitch!♥~ #Petrificus14 #i've been afraid of changing..♥cause' I built my whole life around you..♪ #Daftendirekt Homework #I'm a 9 year old gleek. Does that matter? #FernandaMouta #Gleestyle #Nayapher (got it coach!) #izzypotterrocks!!! :D #Jpo06 #BlackAndYellowSwaqq #Brittany Breaks The Truth To Artie Well, for a while, I thought you were a robot. #[[User:Mr.Santana Lopez|'Rigby']] [[User talk:Mr.Santana Lopez|'Aww man! This sucks.']] #Babyjabba #Gleek Brittana21 #[[User:Pig&gleecrazy|'Pigandgleecrazy']] '' Let’s do Run Joey Run!'' #Brochy #[[User:FinchelForever|'You can take everything I have, You can break everything I am, Like I'm made of glass, Like I'm made of paper ']] [[User:FinchelForever|'Go on and try to tear me down, I will be rising from the ' ground]] Like a Skyscraper. # #Brittana forever♥♪☺ It's All About The Teasing, and NOT about the Pleasing!♥♪♥ #Gleekster101 #Froggy Lips If you tried hard enough you could suck a baby's head #Klaine and Fabson are pure epicness! #Brittz Here!Did You Know That Dolphins Are Just Gay Sharks? #QRGleek - Zombie Double Rainbows #Peacekeeper13 #Audball2108 #[[User: Gleeful|'Gleeful']] Don't hate me just cause you ain't me ♫ #Goldstarrach #Ronn. #Golden_Starz Whether it's a heart attack or heartbreak, just like Broadway, the show must go on # --[[User: Immagleek18|'Did you get my text?']] [[User talk:Immagleek18|'Yes...']] #GleekyVivi #LYDMAN 51. --[[User: Kira is a gleek|'This is how the story plays out Quinn:']] [[User talk:Kira is a gleek|'Rachel gets Finn and YOU get heartbroken']] 52. --Rachel Berry "There's NOTHING ironic about show choir!! FinchelShipper<33 53. gleekjonleaheathernayadianna 54. Careyellow 55. .-[[User:Leia Stone|''Capture The Flag]]Lebanese 56. [[User:CheeriosWMHS|'You like HER more than ME! She's BLOND and AWESOME and SO SMART! ADMIT IT! Just ADMIT IT! NO KISS ME!]] '''The wisdom of a Weepy Hysterical Drunk. 57. [[User: AoiFe OLivia|'You' WANNA be ]][[User talk: AoiFe OLivia|'a LOSER' Like Me?!! ]]ab 58. GleekandGleekier 59. Samchel:D 60. --[[User:Sky Splits|'I want my kids to be able to look back at these books and see who I was, make them proud — not the bastard one I'm carrying now, of course — the ones I'll have when I'm married and ready']] [[User talk:Sky Splits|[Quinn Fabray the best glee character]]] 61. --Here's my song it goes blah, blah, blah. ~Glee Spoof, The Blaine Song~ 62. 63. User:Goth-wheelkids 64. --Pigandgleecrazy 65. [[User:BrittanaKlaine25|''Lebenese>Bitch'' Obviously you don't love you as much as I do or you would Put the shirt on and dance with me.]] 66. --♥♥Gleek4ever♥♥Yobro001 :) 67. LoserLikeMe 68. St.berrylover 69. --Abejita gm 70. HannahGleek 71. [[User:DieYoungStayPretty|''Britanna is lesbian-liscious]] 72. BRITTANA AND FABERRY ARE HOT 73. --I'm not giving up those Shinny Crowns 17:05, August 30, 2011 (UTC) 74. Can't sing 75. User:Baby Tana 76. Just a Lucky Person 77. [[User: QuinnySkySplits|''you can get married as many times as you want']][[User talk:QuinnySkySplits|''' you only get one shot at your junior prom♥']] 78. Quinn.Sam 79. Mrs. Puckzilla 80. 81. [[User: PezBerry|''Tell me if I was brilliant or simply outstanding.']] She can be difficult, but, boy, can she sing '' 82. Did you know that dolphins are just gay sharks? 83. CuteKurt Let me tell you about CHRIS COLFER He is TALENTED HE IS PURE AWESOMENESS 84. I'mfromlimaheights 85. User:xMimiii 86. Look, I don't mean to be a bitch... Well, acutally I do 87. Idobite 88. User:Samantha2337 89. User:Gleek1537 90. D-Dizzle Charlie Swagron 91. Per3ylove - Talk 92. Whether It's a Heart Attack or Heartbreak, just like Broadway... The Show Must Go On 93. SariahOStalk 94. --Shootingstars12 95. RedQueen Still waiting for the right time to be with you.. and spend the rest of my life beside you. 96. User:LoveNayaRivera 97. User:Georgialovesglee:) 98. Quamfan 99. I wish I knew how to make a cool signature 100. --[[User:StGroffles|'To live a creative life,]][[User talk:StGroffles| we must lose our fear ''']]of being wrong. Category:Team Signatures